


Supergirl's day off

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, Sickfic, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: I love sick fic so i wrote about Kara getting sick and Lena taking care of her





	Supergirl's day off

Lena was getting worried, Kara was never late for their lunch date, they had lunch together wherever it was possible, and Kara was always on time when not earlier, so she decided to call and check if everything was ok;

‘’Hello?’  
‘’Kara, hi, it’s me, is everything ok? We were gonna have lunch like, a half an hour ago, and you haven’t got here or called me since yesterday’’  
‘’Oh my God Lena, I’m so sorry, I completely forgot, i blew my powers yesterday and got some type of virus I think, Alex said it is probably just a cold, so I called Snapper to let him know I wasn’t going to work today and fall asleep when i finished, I’m really sorry, i should have called!’’  
‘’Oh, it’s ok, don’t worry about it, how about i pass by your place when I’m finished here at the L-Corp to see you?’’  
‘’You don’t have to, i will pass wherever I have to you’’  
‘’Don’t be silly, i will finish here as soon as possible and then buy us some donuts and go to your place to take care of you, ok?’’  
‘’Ok, you’re the best Lena, thank you!’’  
‘’what are friends for’’ Lena say with grin forming on her lips  
‘’oh, stop that’’ Kara said with a week laugh  
‘’Ok, love you, see you soon’’  
‘’Love you too’’

4 hours later Lena finally finished everything she needed to do for the day and start getting her stuff to leave;

‘’Ok, Jess, you can go home now, we finished for today, go and rest’’  
‘’Thank you Miss Luthor’’

Lena got the donuts and headed to Kara’s place, when she was almost there she decided to call to let Kara know she coming, when no one answered she just pick up her pace and headed to Kara’s door, knocking softly, she waited to hear Kara’s voice but was meet with silence, so she tried again, this time a bit more firmly, this time hearing Kara’s soft voice calling from inside;

‘’I’m coming, just a sec’’

When Kara finally opened the door, Lena almost cried at the sight, Kara was so pale, looked so small trembling with cold, a very tired and week yet beautiful smile on her face looking up at Lena;

“I’m sorry, i was asleep, thank you so much for coming, you must be so tired”  
“don’t worry love, I’m fine, how are you feeling?”  
“ A bit better than this morning”  
“Ok, i got the donuts, what you said, we could eat them, watching some movies, snuggling under the blankets or if you are not hungry we could just watch some movies until you get tired and headed to bed”  
“Hum, my stomach is a little weird right now, so I guess we could just watch some movies before we go to bed”  
“Aright, go get the blankets and i will get the movie ready”

20 minutes into the movie and Kara was fast asleep on Lena’s legs while Lena softly massages it to try and ease some of her pain.  
When the movie was over, Lena tried to Wake Kara up so they could go to bed, but Kara only groan in response so Lena decided to pick her up and take her to bed herself, she slowly laid her on the bed and changed into something more comfortable, one of Kara’s large shirt, and laid in the other side of the bed;

“You are very strong miss Luthor” Kara said, eyes only half opened and a very sleepy grin on her face;  
“well Miss Danvers, if I want to be my own Supergirl then I had to work out a bit more, right?” Lena responds with a soft smile  
“You’re the prettiest Supergirl I know” Kara said already falling back asleep  
Lena just rolled her eyes smiling at the sleepy compliment she just got, turning around to hug Kara and finally fall asleep herself.

The sun light shine through the curtains wakening Kara, who stretches and smiled seeing that her powers were back, she decided to get up and prepare some coffee for her and Lena.  
The coffee was almost ready when she heard a groan coming from the room;

“Hey love, good morning, is everything ok?”  
“Ugh, my head is killing me”  
“oh baby, i’m so sorry, i told you you’re gonna get sick”, Kara said with a pity smile looking down at Lena caressing her hair.  
“It wasn’t your fault ,besides I wound have let you stay here alone while being sick, and now, you get to take care of me, right?”, Lena said, doing her cute pout and puppy eyes to Kara, who smiled down at her;  
“Of course, what are friends for?”  
“Oh, now you stop”, Lena said, they both laughing  
“Ok, ok, i guess I have no choice, what you say about we both take the day off, i can make you some tea, and we can eat the donuts you brought wile watching some movies snuggling under the blankets on the couch?”  
“That sounds like a plan” Lena respond, smiling at Kara then kissing her.  
After she called Jess telling her to take the day off, they just relaxed on the couch, watching movies, kissing and talking, until it was late and they decided to go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the end of this is not very good,but i just didn't have more ideas,it took me 2 days to do this and i'm not 100% satisfied, but i hope you enjoyed anyway and if you have any tips on how i can write better you can message me on tumblr!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.
> 
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: Heda&WanhedaLove (i use this mainly to post my works)   
> Or on my main tumblr: sincerity--extreme


End file.
